The Forgotten Sister
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: A crossover between... The wonder woman Tv series and the comics.
1. Chapter 1

Washington, D.C.  
January 1942

Drusilla smiled and waved goodbye to her sister Princess Diana, known to the world as Wonder Woman. Taking her own identity as Wonder Girl she had now twice helped her sister defeat the evil Axis.

Dru had her own 'Invisible Plane' and took off for home. Paradise Island! The home of the amazons! An island only inhabited by beautiful athletic women. They were immortals who spent their days training in athletics and nights in classical studies of art, dance, and poetry. Well, semi-immortal as they could die by violence or accident. But that was so rare none could remember.

Drusilla had been in the air a scant 10 minutes when it started. The engine coughed and sputtered. Amazon's could see the plane and to Drusilla's horror it looked like it was melting! Drusilla kept her head and turned the plane around. The melting continued as she nosed the plane down.

Drusilla hadn't been far offshore and so was confused when she saw the Statue of Liberty and the skyline of New York City rather than the more familiar landmarks of Washington D.C. This was confusing. Dru had seen many pictures of New York, her sister had even taken her there for some shopping and New York looked a bit, different.

But she recognized the Empire State Building and Central Park and some others, though Dodgers stadium was, gone. The plane was rapidly coming apart and Drusilla knew she had to land. The 'Invisible Plane' had VTOL capabilities which was good as she had no time for a landing strip. She spotted a place to land in the park where even at mid-day there were no people.

Dru barely got out of the plane before it just vanished. Dru was in her 'Wonder Girl' garb and so did the magic 'spin' that would change her attire. She only had 3 outfits in the spell, her scant amazon toga, her WG uniform, and a 'sailor suit' she had gotten fond of.

I don't know what's going on, or how come I ended up in New York, Dru thought, but something is not right. What happened to my plane? I'd better try to call my sister.

Drusilla checked her hidden pocket. Diana had generously given her $42, a lot of money in 1942, and another $2 in change just for emergency phone calls and the like. Things got even stranger after that. The first thing that Dru noticed was that the cars were totally different, mostly smaller, although some of the taxis looked more like what she was familiar with.

There seemed to be even more people and tall buildings than she remembered, but then again she had only been there that one day.

"Look mommy, Sailor Moon," a cute little girl about 6 pointed at her.

"Naw, she's gotta be Sailor Mercury," her older sister, about 8, said.

The styles of clothes were so different from the conservative fashions she'd noticed both here and in Washington. She had stood out the very first time she had arrived in her short toga, here she could wear any of her 3 outfits and not be unusual. Some women were dressed in more revealing clothes than her toga! Another thing was the lack of military men. A week ago it seemed like every man was in one uniform or another. She didn't see a single one.

In fact, her sailor suit looked like the oddest of her outfits until she saw 3 teenage Asian girls dressed in navy blue sailor suits, but each wore colorful wigs, pink, blue, and green. They looked about the same age as Dru.

"Hey," the first friendly girl said, "you're into cosplay too!"

"Great outfit," the second smiled, "but I don't know it."

"Yes, who is it?" the third asked. "We're dressed as the 'Heroic Vampire Sailor Trio'!"

"Are you coming to the con tonight?" the second asked.

"Yeah, it would be really great to see you there," the first grinned.

"Um, ah," Dru had no idea what they were taking about, "actually, I need to call my sister, but I don't see a phone booth anywhere."

"Oh, your sister's a pain in the ass too, huh?" the third asked.

"Where have you been, girl?" the first asked. "No one uses phone booths anymore. I don't even think there are any more."

"Uh, how do you call people?" Dru asked, their strange words, especially the forbidden ass word confused her.

"What? You don't have a cell?" the second girl was surprised. "Everyone has a cell!"

"Where are you from?" the first asked.

"Para ... um, Washington D.C." Drusilla caught herself.

"I was beginning to be afraid you were from Idaho or someplace weird like that," the third girl grinned.

"Here, you can use mine," the first girl handed her the small phone, flipping it open.

Drusilla was amazed at seeing such a small phone, then even more so as she could see the camera images. She didn't quite know how to use it, but after the first couple of try she got the hang of it. She got nothing. Drusilla tried again, then again, then tried 6 other numbers she had. None of her numbers worked.

"I don't understand it," Drusilla said.

"Hey, don't sweat it," the first girl said. "We're all going to the same place, anyway ... you wanna hang with us awhile?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun actually," Dru replied.

Dru was thinking it might be smart to try and find out what was going on. She was in unfamiliar territory, far from home, and truly on her own for the first time in her life. Besides, it might be fun to hang out with some girls her own age for a change. While all the women of Paradise Island were great they were all hundreds of years old while she really was only 16.

"Great," the first girl said, extending her hand. "Call me Kasumi ... that's my character."

"And I'm being Keiko," the second girl said with a friendly hug.

"Luna, but you'd know that," the third one said, also with a friendly hug.

"I'm Drusilla," Dru smiled. She really liked these friendly girls.

"Aha!" Kasumi said. "I've heard that name somewhere, I don't remember what show, but it's awful familiar."

"Isn't that one of the '7 Sailor Space Rangers'?" Luna asked.

"I think you're right," Keiko clapped her hands thinking they had it figured out.

Drusilla was having a great time. Having never had a chance to really hang out with girlfriends her own age this was a treat. First they looked at jewelery they couldn't afford. Then they found a clothing shop and tried on outfits even though they had no intention of buying. Keiko did buy a lipstick and they ran squealing into the bathroom and took turns putting it on each other.

It got a little strange again when they went into '42 Flavors Ice Cream'. Dru was shocked at the higher prices, but didn't say anything. It was when she went to pay for hers that was odd.

"Wow! Look at that old bill," Luna gasped.

"You can't pay with that," Kasumi said as she also looked at the two $2 dollar bills.

"I can't?" Drusilla was confused.

"Those might be worth money," Kasumi said. "What other bills do you have?"

Drusilla was confused, but laid all of her money on the table. The eyes of the other grew wide. Luna quickly paid Dru's bill.

"Just the silver alone is worth 4 or 5 times face," Keiko said as she looked at the coins.

"And look at the shape it's all in," Kasumi continued. "Most of the bills look freshly printed, no wear on the coins."

"Where did you get these?" Luna asked, excited.

"My sister gave them to me this morning," Dru truthfully said.

"There will be some collectors at the con into old coins and money, who knows," Keiko said.

"Um, who all is going to be at this con?" Dru asked.

"Thousands of people," Kasumi answered. "Trekkies, Twilighters, Charmers, but the big draw is always the real super heroines who show up."

"This year Wonder Woman is the honorary 'grand marshal'," Luna clapped her hands. "Everyone thinks she's going to finally 'come out' after that 'You Tube' that caught her."

"Wonder Woman!" Dru was excited even though she didn't know about the other things Luna was talking about.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief. If her sister was here then everything would be all right. She had been so lucky running into these girls.

"Artemis is soooo hot," Kasumi giggled. "It's no wonder."

"So you like Princess Diana?" Keiko asked.

"Uh, why would you call her call her Princess Diana," Drusilla asked, worried about her sister's identity.

"What? Everyone knows that," Luna looked at Dru funny. "When she first arrived she told everyone, later on she talked all about it in her book."

"We all have 'unity bracelets' at home," Kasumi said.

"She ... she never told me," Dru gasped.

"Huh? Why would Wonder Woman tell you?" Keiko asked. "Did you meet her?"

"Um, actually we're kind of like sisters," Drusilla said.

"Oh c'mon," Kasumi laughed. "You don't think we're going to believe you know Wonder Woman?"

"I - I'll prove it when we meet her." Dru turned a little red.

The girls just laughed. Drusilla just could not understand what was going on. Everyone knew Wonder Woman was Princess Diana? Why did she dress so frumpy in her military outfit.

"Hey, Drusilla, let's go check out 'Mega Music Store'," Luna smiled. "The new 'Hannah Montana' should be in."

"Great idea, Luna," Kasumi gave Dru a wink. "Stick with us, kiddo ... we'll loosen you up."

Kasumi led Dru away as a puzzled Keiko looked at Luna.

"I really like Dru, but she seems a bit off," Keiko whispered. "She doesn't seem to be, well ... I don't know."

"I know what you mean," Luna whispered back. "I don't think she's stupid, but she looks at stuff and doesn't know what it is."

"Aaagggg! That's horrible," Drusilla said holding her ears at the K-Fed song.

Well, she's right about that, Keiko thought as she had to do the same.

The counter guy saw 4 teen girls coming his way and quickly changed tracks. Then again K-Fed was so bad even he agreed.

"Oh, that is sooo much better," Kasumi sighed as Selena came on. "That slime is horrible!"

"That was worse than a banshee's wail," Drusilla agreed, that saying not unusual to girls who'd watched horror movies.

During the half hour they spent there the only thing Dru said that was strange to them was when she asked about Frank Sinatra. The final stop before heading off to the con was at the national chain 'Amazing TV's'. Drusilla pulled up short as she passed by them.

"Wow, all these movie theaters," Dru gasped, "and all in color."

"Um, Dru, it's just a TV," Keiko said. "You can watch anything on tv. Even porn with a DVD. We watch girl/girl all the time."

"Until we get so horny we go at it," Luna smiled.

"Don't you have a TV?" Kasumi asked.

"No, I've never even seen one before," Drusilla admitted. "My sister took me to see 'Wizard of Oz' at the Bijou."

"Drusilla, are you trapped by some cult?" Kasumi grabbed her arms.

"Dru, we're your friends, you can trust us," Keiko said, concerned. "Does this sister of yours do anything strange, like, oh those Thorites who worship Thor."

"We don't worship Thor," Drusilla said, the girls sighed in relief. "We worship Zeus. Well, Aphrodite is our patron, along with Athena."

"Oh my," Luna gasped, mouth open.

"My mother, my sister, all of the other women," Drusilla proudly beamed, not realizing the other girls were shocked.

"The other women?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, yes ... there are many of us," Dru smiled.

"All women?" Keiko asked. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. Sounds like paradise."

"Oh, men are not permitted," Drusilla continued. "Col. Trevor and some German's are the only men who, uh..."

"Didn't Wonder Woman mention a Steve Trevor in her book?" Luna asked, not noting Dru catching herself.

"Yeah, I read about that, he married that Candy woman," Kasumi said.

"Steve married Etta Candy?" Dru was shocked. "When? I just saw him yesterday and he didn't say anything to me."

"Now you say you know Col. Trevor." Keiko grinned. "What about Power Girl?"

"Don't you dare," Luna gave a laughing warning. "You know I'd love to put my head between those."

"I hear she's with the new Terra now," Keiko said. "The other ones locked up in the 'Dyke House'. I hear none of them ever want to leave. They have to throw X-23 out."

"Know what I'd like to see?" Kasumi said rather than asked. "Power Girl and She-Hulk going at it. That would be a sex fight!"

"Isn't Power Girl supposed to compete in 'Pole Dancing With the Supers' next year?" Keiko asked.

"I hope so," Luna clapped her hands. "Thank goodness for TiVo. This year was tough!"

"I know," Kasumi said. "I thought for sure Catwoman had it when she started licking herself, but Elektra's fire act was better."

Drusilla had no idea what they were talking about, glad they had seemingly forgotten her almost blowing it about Paradise Island. But, Steve married to Etta?

The 'New York Mega Con' was being held at a new convention center, one of several in the 'big apple'. It was only a few blocks from the mall. A few years ago it had been XXX movie houses, adult book stores, and sleazy strip clubs. The girls payed for Drusilla, since they were in costume they got in for 1/3 price.

"Ah, 'Heroic Vampire Sailor Trio' and 1 of the '7 Sailor Space Rangers'," the fanboy said handing out nametags, "Yours needs to have been a bit more blue, but you sure got the pigtails right."

"Where is Wonder Woman?" Drusilla asked, looking around.

"It's still early, the movie stars start showing up around 6, the heroines around 8," Kasumi replied pinning the name tag on Dru.

"She'll be in 'Wonder Hall'," the fanboy said. "Rumor is her mother's going to come for the big announcement, too."

"Wonder if her sister will, too," Keiko said.

That I can guarantee, Dru thought, but what am I going to tell mom about the plane?

Inside the con was a wonderland to Drusilla! Comics, anime displays, toys, dolls, video game displays, people dressed in all manner of costumes. The girls steered Dru over to an anime display first. Some other girls in cosplay met them and hugs were passed all around.

They went into another room and watched a new anime film. Drusilla enjoyed it immensely although it confused her a bit with scenes of girls kissing girls and the 2 heroines walked off together. This took them close to 6. They stopped for hot dogs, the girls again wouldn't let Dru pay. They assured her they had plenty of cash and Keiko's dad was rich. She had something called a credit card. Dad put a limit on her, but that they weren't likely to reach it.

After eating they did a quick brush in the bathroom then lined the red carpet behind the ropes. Dru didn't know the 1940's stars having only seen a few films so anyone pointed out to her wouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh, look!" Kasumi said as the first limo showed up. "Megan Fox and Grace Park from 'Giant Robots 4'!"

"Grace as Dom-1-Atrix finally captures her I hear," Luna said.

"The whole net's buzzing about the supposed 'dungeon' scene," Keiko added.

The girls waved, which was returned. Megan and Grace even signed their autograph books. Dru didn't know them, but agreed they were pretty. The video phones and camcorders amazed her. More limos pulled up. From the music store displays she recognized Miley and Selena.

There were several more, she didn't know any of them, it was still fun. Drusilla didn't say anything strange. Even though Drusilla was naive she could see a pattern. Her new friends liked other girls! Used to lesbianism on Paradise Island this didn't shock her. She hadn't seen it before here.

Every amazon she knew was into kinky lesbianism. Dru could hear the sounds of women having all kinds of sex with women every night. She would squirm and try not to rub herself as her nipples and little clit got so hard and erect. Of course she would fail and have to frig herself senseless at least a dozen times just to go to sleep.

The absolute favorite of all the amazons were BDSM games. Many tmes Dru would watch frenzied lesbian whip orgies. These always sent peverse thrills through her. They excited her so much she couldn't help but masterbate until she was sore. For a 16 year old Dru had really big tits, 36D already. She would take rope and tie them so tight they would turn purple while she played with herself.

One of the more popular and vicious sex games was the 'Bana-Mighdall'. The Bana were the exiles, renegade amazons banished from Themyscira centuries ago. They were said to be vicious barbarians. Because amazons, even the Bana-Mighdall did not kill other amazons they had vowed to someday return and turn all the amazons of Themyscira into their naked sex slaves!

But the amazons of Themyscira would be no easy target. They trained every day in sports and martial combat. And both Diana and Drusilla were further enhanced by the gods to superhuman levels. Still, to the amazons, the Bana were considered both enemy and fantasy. In the Bana sex game several women dressed as savages would hunt and find one. The victim was then cruelly sex tortured. Of course it was all consensual and every amazon loved it and wanted to be the victim.

Drusilla couldn't wait until she was allowed to join in. Mother was so over-protective. In fact, her friends were getting her a little horny now.

"Hey, we've still got an hour or so until Wonder Woman shows up and we've got a room at the hotel next door," Kasumi said. "You wanna come up and make out?"

"That sounds like fun," Drusilla nodded smiling.

The 4 girls held hands as they went to their hotel room. Keiko and Luna started kissing as soon as the elevator door closed. Luna had one leg up while Keiko caressed her ass. It looked so hot to Dru as Kasumi started stroking her hair. She yielded as Kasumi pressed her lips against hers.

"Oh, my ... your tits are real," Kasumi gasped. "They looked so big, but I thought they might be stuffed."

The door dinged at their floor. Hand in hand they ran to the door. Nervously Keiko fumbled with the key. They were all so horny they wanted to strip right there. Once inside they ran to the bedroom. Clothes started flying off.

I don't care what Mom thinks, Dru thought as her top and skirt came off. I can't take it anymore!

Kasumi pushed her back on the bed and straddled her stomach. Kasumi's sailor top came off followed by her bra. Luna and Keiko were taking Dru's shoes and socks off. Kasumi and Drusilla were kissing deeply, tongues toying with each other. Kasumi rolled off Drusilla to take her skirt and panties off. Luna was naked by now, Keiko was down to panties as her shoes and socks went off.

"Is it okay?" Luna asked, ready to pull Dru's panties off.

"Oh, yes," Dru assured Luna. "Help me with my bra."

"Oh, you're shaved too," Kasumi said as she helped her friend take off her bra.

The 3 Asian girls were shaved bare, while none of the amazons had any hair. They were all fully naked by this time. Kasumi was on top of Drusilla again their arms around each other as they deeply kissed. Keiko started licking Dru's right foot, while Luna licked her left foot. They sucked on each of her toes, then licked up and down the soles.

"Oooooo," Dru moaned. "Kiss me, kiss me! Suck my toes!"

"Mmmmm, your toes taste so good," Luna licked her lips.

"Tits, toes, pussy, asshole all taste good," Kasumi said.

"Maybe later we'll have time to break out the whips," Keiko said between licks.

"Our favorite," Kasumi licked her lips.

The girls were all in the bed now, 4-way tongue kissing. Drusilla's big tits quickly became a target. Luna and Kasumi began to roughly knead, milk, and claw Dru's tits. Pulling and piching the nipples, then licks and lightly biting the ripe nipples. Dru was sucking on Keiko's hard brown nipples going from one small tit to the other.

"Oh, I wish I had big tits," Keiko gasped as Drusilla was almost able to get an entire tit in her mouth.

Keiko and Luna were B cups, and Kasumi a C meaning that Drusilla had almost as much as all 3 combined. Kasumi kissed down Dru's flat belly, all the way down to her wet slit. The girls rearrainged themselves on the big bed. It was Dru's first taste of pussy as she drove her tongue into Keiko's steaming folds and she loved it!

Keiko lapped up Luna's tasty pussy, Luna ate Kasumi's sweet slit, Kasumi licked and sucked Drusilla, as Dru continued working on Keiko. Keiko blew on Luna's clit, inserting a finger up her pussy then attacking again with her tongue. Luna moaned in Kasumi's pussy, driving her own tongue in deeper, her hands and nails squeezing and kneading her friend's buttocks.

Kasumi licked up and down Dru's moist girlhood, then slapped Dru's pussy, then again. Kasumi tongue fucked Drusilla then. Her own tongue flashing Dru could't get enough of Keiko's pussy. The sound of aroused teenage girls filled the room as they came closer and closer to cumming. Like a crashing wave they cried out as pure joy took them.

Panting they kissed, tasting each other's delicious love juices. Their first orgasm merely a begining. Drusilla cruelly kneaded and clawed Luna's little titties. Luna moaned, loving the pain. Keiko and Kasumi were head to toe licking each other's feet and sucking each other's toes.

Going side by side, kissing each other hotly, Drusilla and Luna started frigging each other. Kasumi and Keiko were in a 69 sucking each other's pussies. Dru had 2 fingers into Luna's pussy and started pumping her fingers in and out. Luna returned the favor fucking Drusilla with 2 fingers.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," Drusilla cried out.

"Ah! Fuck me with your fingers," Luna panted.

Kasumi now was rimming Keiko's asshole, pointing her tongue she attacked the puckered ring. Keiko returned the favor as the 2 Asian girls now 69'd each others asshole. The tart tangy flavor of ass turning both girls on even more.

"Your asshole tastes soooo good," Kasumi lustfully said.

"Oh, I love asshole," Keiko smiled.

The 2 girls attacked each other's pussy and asshole furiously, lapping from clit to anus. Faster and faster Dru and Luna finger-fucked each other. All 4 teenagers felt themselves cumming. Cries of pleasure mingled as like a wave they crashed together.

For several minutes they all lay panting sprawled on the bed. Kasumi pretty feet were by Drusilla's head. She couldn't resist licking up and down her friend's soles, taking each toe in her mouth and sucking. Drusilla now was learning how great lesbian sex was and wanted to be a naked lesbian forever.

Luna now roughly kneaded, milked, and clawed Keiko's small tits. Keiko wanted more and more as masochistic pleasure swept through her. Kasumi and Drusilla now soul-kissed, tongues dueling. All 4 wanted more. But it was time to get ready to see Wonder Woman. Reluctantly they cleaned up, dressed, and headed back to the con. They were holding hands and kissing as they walked.

Drusilla was eager to see her sister again. Diana would know what was going on. Diana always knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

All previous disclaimers still in effect. If lesbian incest and teen girl lesbian sex offends you don't read.

Rated NC-17 for F/f sex, BDSM, WS, incest, orgy, kink, cons.

In a strange world can Drusilla find a place for herself when those she loves have no idea who she is?

* * *

With only 15 minutes to go the girls were surprised they got such good seats. Third row center as the 1000 seat hall quickly filled to overcapacity. Most were female ranging from girls as young as 6 to women in their 60's. Many of the girls and younger women wore the 'unity bracelets' based on those of the amazons. Several were in Wonder Woman costumes. Dru noticed a few even dressed similar to hers which made her smile.

Finally we can sort this out, Dru thought, Diana will know what to do and why everything is so strange.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer said speaking into the mic, "I am very pleased to see so many of you here today. You have no doubt heard rumors that in addition to Princess Diana, known worldwide as Wonder Woman, that there are some very special guests along with her. Rather than answering it is my special pleasure to introduce ... Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira!"

There was thunderous applause as the beautiful amazon queen walked on stage. Striding confidently to the podium she crossed her arms in the amazon greeting. Drusilla's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hola!" Hippolyta cried happily.

"Hola!" a chorus of voices called back, arms crossed.

What in Hades name is going on? Drusilla thought, barely able to keep herself seated. Mom never looked so, so ... beautiful!

There was no mistaking Hippolyta. She looked the same, but not. The Hippolyta Drusilla knew looked so much, well, older, and shorter, and blonde. But the woman at the podium, while she looked much like the Hippolyta Drusilla knew, also looked radically different.

For one thing this Hippolyta was young, looking no older than Diana. Long curly black hair down almost to her butt, the familiar crown Drusilla knew on her head. Tall, athletic, busty, she actually looked more like Diana and Drusilla. Royal purple and white robes trimmed in gold, open toed gold sandals on her feet. Her arms were bare save for her gleaming amazon bracelets. Despite being covered, the effect was still erotic.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Luna whispered to Drusilla.

"She looks, great," Dru whispered back, eyes not believing that her mother was making her wet. Suffering Sappho! Am I becoming even more of a pervert? she wondered to herself.

"I know that many of you have heard the rumor," Hippolyta started to speak," Many of you have seen the video. I must confess in some ways your technology baffles me, I only learned how to program my TiVo last week. (laughter forced a pause) And don't even get me started on the latest 'windows'. (more laughter)"

It wasn't just the look, Drusilla thought. Her mother seemed, so free! Kasumi had sneaked her hand on Drusilla's leg. Dru felt it, and liked it. Kasumi sneaked a quick touch to Dru's soaked panties.

"She's doing the same thing to me," Kasumi whispered, smiling.

And to a lot of other girls, Drusilla thought as a quick glance showed many girls trying to sneak touches to their own pussies or to those of girlfriends.

"It is not my place to speak for my daughter," Hippolyta continued, with a happy look on her face," She makes her own choices, always makes me proud, and this decision fills me with great joy. But I will let her give the entire world the news. I give you Themyscira's greatest champion and my beloved daughter, princess Diana, Wonder Woman!"

Wonder Woman came out to a standing ovation. She at least looked the same, although her costume was much skimpier. Her large breasts seemed to be barely contained, her blue panties right into her slit in a tiny thong, barely more than a string, her beautiful ass looked like she was bottomless. Again Drusilla was shocked as she got even wetter. And the kiss between her sister and mother was anything but familial as their tongues dueled.

"Hola!" Wonder Woman shouted in greeting arms crossed.

A happy chorus of 'Hola' greeted Diana. Diana took the mic, a huge smile on her face, she waved and threw kisses to enthusiastic cheers. Standing in front of the podium she politely bowed to the crowd. This touched off another round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you," Wonder Woman humbly smiled, the noise died down quickly as it seemed like everyone wanted to know if the 'rumor' was true," I, usually give this big motivational speech about girl power. (laughter) But I think you all want to know, and just so the press can't twist it; (pointing at the TV cameras and reporters) I am going to admit it! Yes! I am a lesbian! Furthermore I am today announcing my engagement to my lover, Artemis, leader of the Bana-Mighdall and my reserve Wonder Woman!"

Another standing ovation erupted. Everyone stood. All except for the stunned Drusilla. That Diana was a lesbian was no surprise. Although forbidden just like her, Dru knew Diana loved playing 'Bana'. Drusilla would frig herself as she watched her sister get stripped naked, tied, whipped, fucked, and loving it. But to actually marry a Bana-Mighdall?

"No," Drusilla whispered, so soft no one could hear her over the din, her thoughts jumbled. Diana, getting married? To a Bana? No! Not to one of those, those savages!

But then Artemis came out to more cheers. She was dressed just like Diana, long red hair down to her ass in a ponytail. Tall, muscular, busty, she was beautiful by any standard. Diana and Artemis gave each other the amazon greeting then hugged each other, a deep soul kiss.

Maybe Bana aren't so bad, Dru thought. She didn't know how, but she was getting even wetter.

Smiling, Diana and Artemis bowed to the cheering crowd. Artemis and Hippolyta hugged, followed by an erotic kiss. It took 5 minutes for the applause to die down and everyone took their seats. Diana, holding hands with the smiling Artemis, Hippolyta standing close on her other side picked up the mic again.

"I would now like to introduce my 'Best Girl', and my 'Maid of Honor'." Diana paused for effect. "Retaking the name Darkstar, my sister Donna Troy and Wonder Girl Cassie Sandsmark!"

This was wayyyy more than poor Drusilla could take as Donna Troy who looked just like a slightly younger Diana, or slightly older Dru came out with a very pretty blonde girl. Hugs an kisses were passed all around.

"NOOOOOOO!" Drusilla screamed as she stood.

Everyone, even the heroines stood in momentary shock as Drusilla quickly made her way to the aisle then right in front of the stage.

"You," Drusilla pointed at Cassie. "You're not Wonder Girl! I am!" Dru pointed at Donna," I'm Wonder Woman's sister not you!," Dru pointed at Artemis," And you're a savage!"

"Drusilla!" Kasumi shouted. "What are you doing?"

The amazons had recovered, after quick glances between them started giggling. Dru's ears were burning as many people were laughing at her. Her friends though, were concerned and tried to get to her.

"One at every con," Cassie laughed.

"There were 3 in San Diego 2 weeks ago," Donna smirked.

Even her own mother was shaking her head and grinning. The girls had made it to Dru, their arms around her protectively. Drusilla was close to tears.

"Dru, please, lets get out of here," Keiko gasped.

"Mother!" Drusilla cried out, tears flowing freely now, she was close to breaking down" Please, stop this! It's me! Drusilla! Mommy!"

The girls tried to pull her out, but Drusilla shook them off, and twirled in desperation. Laughter turned to gasps as there was a bright flash of light. Emerging from it was Drusilla in her Wonder Girl garb. It wasn't quite Donna's older red outfit, but close.

"She ... she looks like me at 16, almost," Donna gaped in awe.

As if to further prove her point Drusilla looked up at the ceiling, 20' above, and barely trying leaped up and touched it.

"Please," Dru looked at Hippolyta and Diana with pleading eyes, tears streaming down. "Mother, why? Why don't you know me? The lasso! Bind me!"

The hearts of all 5 of them were breaking. How could this poor girl be lying? Well, the lasso could determine the truth. Kasumi, Keiko, and Luna were stunned. Diana loosely put the lasso around her. The auditorium was silent in anticipation.

"What is your name?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am Princess Drusilla of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta sister of Princess Diana," Drusilla truthfully said," My sister Diana is also known as Wonder Woman, and I recently took the identity of Wonder Girl to help her fight the Nazi's."

"Wait a minute," Wonder Woman said, murmurs going through the hall, everyone knew she had to be speaking the truth. "What year, in 'man's world' do you think it is?"

"1942," Drusilla said without hesitation.

"Hera help me," Hippolyta gasped, hand to mouth. "She may be my daughter, from an alternate universe!"

The murmur grew louder as the event grew stranger. Kasumi, Keiko, and Luna were trying to back away now, but Cassie stopped them.

"Wait, don't go," Cassie said. "You're her friends, right?"

"Yes, we love her," Keiko said, Kasumi and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Please stay," Cassie said.

"Yes, please stay," Artemis added.

"Not even Zeus himself can lie with the lasso on him," Wonder Woman said as she made to take it off.

"I'm sorry I lost the invisible plane," Drusilla said, tears still falling.

"Well, we'll have to punish you for that," Hippolyta hugged her. "From now on, you are my daughter."

"I would like to apologize to everybody here," Wonder Woman said as she picked up the mic again. "I know a lot of you came here to see me. I will try to make it up to you. But family must come first and I need to be with my forgotten sister."

"Can you fly?" Donna asked Drusilla.

"No," Dru shook her head.

"Hey, you guys want to see the Themysciran embassy?" Cassie asked.

The trio nodded. Wonder Woman talked briefly with the announcer and con manager about getting the names, e-mails, and addresses of the people in the hall for a later special invite. With Artemis wearing the sandals of Hermes 4 of them could fly, plenty to transport Hippolyta, Drusilla, and the trio to the Themyscira embassy.

The embassy was close, only a few minutes flight. Styled similar to the royal palace on Themyscira it was beautiful. White gorillas from 'Gorilla City' were the guards. They had pledged themselves to Diana after she had saved them from enslavement to the evil Grodd.

"Please, make yourself at home," Wonder Woman smiled at the girls. "And please, call me Diana here."

"Wow, thank you, Diana," Luna said in awe.

"T - those, g - gorillas won't eat us, will they?" Keiko shivered.

"Naw, we're vegans," one said. "Humans don't taste good, anyway."

"Eeekk!" Keiko jumped in Kasumi's arms both went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

The gorillas and amazons laughed.

"Drusilla, if you don't mind, I'd like to test your powers against Cassie, Donna, and I," Diana requested. "If you're anything like us, and it's pretty obvious you are, you're going to want to be superhero. It would ease my mind if I know how powerful you are."

"So I can fight the Axis?" Dru asked.

"No dear, we're going to have to catch you up on history," Hippolyta held her hand. "That was over long ago. You see, you are not just on a different world, but a different time. This is 20xx."

"No, that can't be true," Dru wailed.

"Hey, it's okay," Cassie tried to soothe her. "We'll call Rikki Richards of the FF. If anyone can find your world, she can. Even if you have to go back in the same time we are, amazons are almost immortal. Everyone will be okay."

Drusilla was still worried about her mother. Her Hippolyta looked so much older, more frail than the gorgeous warrior woman of this Earth. What if she had died of grief? Or threw herself off a cliff in grief.

"I may not be my best," Drusilla said. "I've had a very long draining day."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, dear," Hippolyta kissed her forehead.

"Let's do it, then," Dru nodded.

It quickly became evident that while Diana and Donna were slightly stronger and faster, Drusilla and Cassie kept tying. And to everyone's surprise Dru beat all of them in leaping.

"And she's been through an emotional wringer," Artemis told Hippolyta and the girls as they watched from the booth.

"Her lasso has no powers except for being virtually unbreakable," Hippolyta said. "But Donna and Cassie didn't have magic lassos until recently either."

"Her bracelets are definitely amazon," Artemis noted as Drusilla was now expertly doing 'bullets and bracelets'.

The Bana-Mighdall, with only a few exceptions like Artemis sucked at 'bullets and bracelets'. Maybe because they used guns when fighting while the Themyscira amazons didn't and so had had to develop the technique as a defense. That had led to the Themysciran joke that Bana 'got hit by speeding bullets'.

"Can you girls say for dinner?" Hippolyta asked the girls.

"As ... as long as we're not the dinner." Keiko was still scared of the gorillas.

Since it was summer vacation and they were claiming 'culture study' Kasumi and Luna had an easy time with their parents. Keiko even easier. Since they were 'good girls' their parents pretty much let them do as they wished anyway.

Dinner was fabulous, although the girls squealed in terror again as the chef was a minotaur. Hippolyta informed them that thanks to amazon magic they could pig out as much as they liked and never gain an ounce.

"Why do you think they call it 'Paradise island'?" Diana laughed. "No men, lesbian sex, ice cream and junk food that doesn't make you fat."

"If you like we could convince your parents to let you be amazons," Donna smiled at them. "Just remember it's not just fun and games."

"You'll have to learn to fight, and it can be dangerous," Artemis warned. "Amazons can die in war and there have been many deadly battles in the last few years."

"Had we not made peace with our sisters, the Bana-Mighdall, we would have been wiped out," Hippolyta added.

"We're happy our new sister is so powerful," Donna smiled at Dru. "She tested in the upper 1% with us, Supergirl, Power Girl, Thundra, and She-Hulk."

"But the villainesses are no danger," Kasumi spoke up. "They want the same thing the heroines do."

"They don't even commit crimes anymore," Luna said.

"Who do we fight then if there are no Axis or truly evil women?" Drusilla asked.

"There are many normal criminals, plus terrorists, the organized criminals, then criminals like Hydra who have advanced weaponry, monsters, robots, more aliens than you can count, rogue gods like Ares, non-humans like Grodd or the Lizard," Diana ticked them off. "Oh, there are many dangers in this world."

"We need all the super heroines we can get," Cassie added.

"Now against a villainess, we talk, decide who wants to be captured, pretend to fight, then go somewhere and have sex," Diana smiled. "Some bad girls then want to go to a special lesbian prison."

"They can leave anytime they want, since they don't commit any real crimes, some have to be thrown out," Donna added.

The fabulous meal ended. The trio of course wanted to be amazons. Permission from parents was quickly obtained. Hippolyta informed them and Drusilla that clothing was optional at the embassy as she stripped off her gown. Clothes flew everywhere as all 9 females were soon stark naked.

Hippolyta led them to a large luxurious room. A 100" Kryptonian-def big screen was at one end of the room. Hippolyta produced a remote and clicked it on. It was showing super heroine's doing lesbian BDSM that they shared among themselves. Diana and Donna had Drusilla sit between them on a large armless couch. Hippolyta sat with Kasumi on her lap. Cassie sat with Keiko and Luna between her and Artemis.

"You are now our sister," Diana leaned over and lightly kissed Drusilla as they sat.

"It is a sin for sisters to 'not' have sex with each other or our hot mother," Donna stroked Dru's hair. "Amazon law says that sisters must have sex with each other, and also mother/daughter, cousins, and aunt/niece."

"I - I think I like that law," Drusilla nervously said as her 2 new sisters spread her legs wide.

Hippolyta left with Kasumi hand in hand. Artemis paired up Luna, Cassie with Keiko they also left, leaving Drusilla to the mercy of her sisters. Diana pressed a button and 2 walls slid open revealing many rows of whips and restraints lining each wall.

Drusilla and Donna kissed deeply, tongues playing, Donna roughly kneading Drusilla's titties. Diana twisted her new sisters arms behind her back and cuffed Dru's wrists. Diana and Drusilla then kissed as Donna picked out some whips.

"Such a pretty little sister," Diana cooed as she milked Dru's tits.

"And so naughty," Donna smiled, sitting back down, Dru in the middle, legs again spread very wide between them, Drusilla was finger fucking her own asshole with 2 fingers.

"Bad girl," Diana smiled slapping Dru's pussy.

"Oh yes," Dru moaned. "Slap my pussy!"

Donna played with Dru's tits, Diana started slapping Drusilla's hot, wet pussy.

"Yes! Slap my pussy," Dru cried out. "That's a bad pussy, whip it! Aaaahhhh! Slap my pussy! Ooooo! Slap my pussy!"

Drusilla shuddered in orgasm. Donna was slapping her tits now, Diana inserted 1, then 2 fingers into Drusilla's tight virgin pussy. Dru continued to pump 2 fingers into her own ass, Diana worked a third finger into her moist steaming slit. Donna stifled Drusilla's cries, kissing her hard, forcing her tongue into her new sisters mouth, playing with Dru's tongue.

"She is sooo tight." Diana licked her lips. "Hard getting 1 finger in. I've got 3, let's see how many she can take."

"Let's see how well she sucks pussy," Donna grinned, feeding her big tits to Drusilla.

Drusilla sucked on Donna's nipples like she was starving, going from one to the other. Dru loved the taste of her sisters tits. Dru licked, sucked, then started biting the hard nipples. With some effort Diana now had 4 fingers in Drusilla's tight cunt.

"Oh yeah," Donna gasped. "Bite my nipples! Oh yes! Harder! Bite them!"

"Oooooooo!," Dru shuddered, cumming again. "Finger fuck me! More! Fuck me! Ooooooaaaa! Make me take your whole hand!"

Donna straddled the younger girl's face. Dru licked her lips at the sight of her sister's hairless pussy. Drusilla attacked Donna's pussy with her tongue. Pointing her tongue Dru stabbed it into her sister's hot pussy, tonguefuckng her before licking up and down the moist folds, sucking on the big clit.

Drusilla let out a scream of both pleasure and pain as Diana finally got her whole hand into her pussy and started fucking her! Drusilla loved it! Donna picked up a multi tailed whip.

"AAAAAAA! It hurts!" Drusilla screamed. "Harder! Fist fuck me! Fist me! Aaaahhhh! I'm cumming! Harder! Ooooooo!"

"Eat my pussy, bitch," Donna ordered, whipping her sister's tits.

The whip landed on her tits again and again as Dru eagerly sucked her sisters tasty pussy. Her own fingers continued to pump in and out of her ass, Diana's hand was indeed now a fist pumping her, pain becoming pleasure.

"Aaaahhh! Athena save me, she's a good pussy licker," Donna gasped. "Oh yes! Yes! Aaaaaaaa! She's making me cum! Cummmmmmm!"

Drusilla thirstily drank Donna's pussy juice lapping up every drop. Drusilla thrashed as yet another orgasm rocked her causing her to scream in pleasure! Diana withdrew her hand, licking Dru's delicious juices, Donna joined her, loving the taste. This was followed by 3-way tongue kissing.

"I love my new sisters," Drusilla moaned. "Please, more ... please."

"She needs more," Donna beamed.

"Whipping, a good whipping," Diana leered. "But first, I need to pee. Open your mouth slut!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Drusilla panted. "Pee in my mouth! Please! I want to drink your hot pee! Pee in my mouth!"

Drusilla opened her mouth as wide as she could, tongue out. Diana now straddled her pretty face spreading her pussy lips. The stream hit Dru's open mouth, she savored the taste drinking it as fast as she could.

"Oh, that looks so hot," Donna roughly kneaded her own tits, digging her nails into her own tit flesh. "Such a nasty girl."

"Yes, drink it sister," Diana ordered. "Drink it! Oh yeah."

Drusilla tried, swallowing as fast as she could, but she couldn't drink it all. Some splashed on her face, some on her tits. The stream of delicious pee slowed, then sputtered to a stop. Donna attacked her older sisters pussy, greedily lapping up the leftover drops of Diana's pee.

Drusilla was not going to be left out. The only hole she could get to from her position was Donna's asshole. Dru loved asshole and attacked with her tongue. Dru licked all around, rimming Donna's hot anus, driving her tongue into the puckered ring. Donna loved being rimmed as she ate Diana's sweet pussy.

Pointing her tongue Drusilla doubled her efforts, penetrating Donna's asshole as far as she could, tongue fucking the tart, but tasty asshole. Licking up and down, then flicking her tongue on Diana's big clit Donna could feel her sister tease as neared orgasm. Diana was biting her lip, a slight trickle of blood ran down.

"Yes! Suck me," Diana cried out, unable to hold back anymore from her sister's talented tongue. "Aaaaaaahhh! Suck me! I'm cumming! Aaaaaiiiiiieeee!"

"Oooooooo," Donna moaned as she experienced a small cum of her own from Drusilla's expert rimming.

Donna and Dru soulfully kissed, Donna tasting her own delicious ass. Donna then started the droplets of pee from Dru's face all the way down to her tits. Diana prepared some chains that came from the ceiling. Donna un-cuffed Dru and led her over to the chains. Diana sucked on the fingers Dru had been fucking her ass with.

Donna and Diana the strapped soft, fur-lined cuffs on Drusilla's wrists and ankles. Wrists cuffed together, arms stretched high overhead forced Dru to her tiptoes. Taking 2 other chains to her ankles, Dru's legs were spread wide and then raised until her ankles were the same height as her wrists. The 'star' position! Every part of Dru's body was vulnerable to the whip.

"Oh, I love it," Dru moaned.

"So hot," Diana rubbed Dru's pussy. "She's so helpless."

"Think we should let her go?" Donna asked.

"NO!" Dru protested.

"Just teasing," Donna laughed as the 2 sisters picked up multi-tailed whips.

Diana smiled. "Beg for it, little sister."

"Please," Drusilla pleaded. "Please whip me! I want to be whipped! Please! I want to be whipped!"

Diana and Donna complied, whipping their hot willing teen sister. The whips land on her ass, her pussy, across her titties, right in between her spread legs into her pussy and anus. Drusilla loved the whipping right from the very first lash!

"Whip me!" Dru begged, her whole body quivering in pleasure. "Harder! Whip me! Aaaaaaahhhh! More! More! Oooo please, harder! Whip me! Cumming! Iiiiiiiieeeee!"

Dru nearly passed out she came so hard. Panting in her chains she still wanted more. Fucking and sucking was great, but she needed pain to really get off! Diana and Donna shared a knowing glance, both of them had the same 'whip lust'.

"Let's try the paddles," Diana smiled. "Make her nice and pink."

"Great idea," Donna replied, picking up a foot long leather paddle. "Give her a good beating!"

"Yes, yes, beat me," Dru begged. "Punish me! Make me cum!"

The paddles hurt more than the whips, but Dru was clearly getting her cookies as her sisters beat her. The paddles indeed started turning her pale flesh pink spurring the amazons to whip her harder. Drusilla screamed in pleasure as she begged for more and more!

"AAAAAAA!," Dru screamed. "Beat me! Beat me, beat me, beat me! Aaaaiiiieiee! Harder! Oooooooaaaaa! Beat me! More! Aaaaaaaa! I'm cumming! OOOOOOOO!"

Drusilla came hard and did pass out for a few moments. As her senses returned Dru felt herself being released. Unable to stand her sisters supported her, carrying her back to the couch.

"Rest for a few minutes little one," Diana kissed her gently.

"How did you like it?" Donna asked, gently caressing and kissing her body.

"I loved it," Drusilla moaned.

"Rest," Diana kissed her eyes, then her lips.

"My turn," Donna smiled, holding her arms out for the cuffs.


End file.
